


Morning Moonlight

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Goddesses, Magic, Nature, No Theme, Original Mythology, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Nyssa, goddess of the night, loves Aura, goddess of the dawn, but Aura seems to fear her. How can Nyssa prove the strength and sincerity of her passion?





	Morning Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).

> Dear recipient, I hope this is along the lines of what you wanted! I enjoyed creating it for you.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Nyssa had been content in her solitude for aeons, but now she no longer wished to be alone. Her great dominion of velvety black and midnight blue, lit by a million tiny jewel-bright stars, was bleak and lonely in its vastness. With her dark eyes filled with tears that slid unbidden down the smoothness of her warm brown skin, and her long black hair blowing in the chill winds of the early morning, Nyssa would linger long past the hour she should have sought her healing rest. Silent as a shadow in her deep purple gown trimmed with shining silver, she would wait for the queen of dawn-time to appear.

Mighty Nyssa, goddess of the night, was in love.

One glimpse of Aura, lady of the dawn, had been enough to ensnare Nyssa’s heart. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was flowing locks of flaming red hair and blue eyes like the sky after a magnificent sunrise. Her passion was so strong that in the mortal world, men, women and children dreamed of Aura and knew the same desire that burned within every fibre of Nyssa’s being.

Aura’s realm was strange but wondrous, and of warmer hues than Nyssa’s own domain. Streaks of gold and rose would illuminate the heavens when she appeared, and the lands of the earth below were clearly visible in the brilliance of her light. When Aura arrived at daybreak, the sweetness of birdsong echoed from far away and Nature herself glowed and rejoiced in sheer adoration of the gentle goddess and the miracles only she could bring.

But Aura never stayed when Nyssa sought to make her presence known. Casting shy glances over her shoulder, the goddess of the dawn would vanish into the fluffy whiteness of the clouds or the silken grey of the mists, her golden robes and lustrous hair swirling all around her, leaving Nyssa heartsick and forlorn.

Perhaps Aura had heard the legends of Nyssa’s powers, far greater than her own, and the tales told of Nyssa’s ferocity in battle against the gods of Eternal Chaos, and feared the night goddess even though a strange longing seemed to shine in her eyes before she fled. 

To make Aura stay, Nyssa would have to somehow show her gentle side without uttering a single word. 

Seductive glimmers of moonlight on the earth’s distant oceans caught Nyssa’s all-seeing eye, and an idea began to form inside her mind.

Whispering a tender spell, Nyssa cast long rays of light across the sky and drew the glimmering moon back to her. She bound it with the beams she had brought forth, so that it remained transfixed before her.

The gleaming moon-disk hovered in the sky, its natural radiance amplified by its bonds. As the sun began to climb on the horizon, it reflected the moon to such an intensity of brightness that Aura, riding rafts of sunbeams into the heavens, gasped at its unaccustomed beauty.

“It’s glorious,” Aura whispered, reaching to touch its dazzling surface. Nyssa smiled and stepped forward with a graceful curtsy, her skirts billowing all around her and the jewels in her hair lighting up the sky like prisms as the sun and moon made them glisten.

“It’s for you,” she answered, and Aura could not help but turn and blush, and this time did not run away when she saw who was with her.

“Thank you,” Aura said, and extended one slender hand to Nyssa. The goddess of the night stepped forward with another loving smile, and bent to kiss the offered hand.

And that, some say, is why the moon can sometimes still be seen by morning’s light.


End file.
